So Long
by Spwaddict
Summary: Buffy finds out what it takes to break Faith


TITLE: So Long  
  
AUTHOR: Spwaddict  
  
E-MAIL: brackish60518@yahoo.com  
  
WEBPAGE:   
  
SUMMARY: Buffy finds out what it takes to make Faith break.  
  
RATING: R  
  
PAIRING: Buffy/Faith, Buffy/Angel  
  
SPOILERS: None really.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Buffy", Joss does and I don't own anything of EMINEM's.  
  
A/N: First, I hate lyrics in fanfiction. There is no possible way for the reader to understand the inspirational /emotional impact that a song has on the author. They take up space and are left unappreciated. But, I'm a hypocrite. Also, I'm creative. So I decided to take an EMINEM song, "Kim" and integrate it into the dialogue in my fanfiction. Even if you haven't heard this song, it still a dark scary fic.  
  
FEEDBACK: I don't know what I was thinking when writing this, but I'm always willing to hear your theories.  
  
~~  
  
"So long, bitch you did me so wrong  
I don't wanna go on  
Living in this world without you"  
  
~~  
  
Faith picked up a picture frame that she knew Buffy hid in her top dresser drawer. Buffy's bedroom carpet felt odd underneath her boots, influencing her to shift her weight from side to side.  
  
"Aww, look at this picture of the two of us."  
  
Her voice was sweet, lamenting over the framed Polaroid of Buffy and Faith.  
  
"My baby girl. That's my baby."  
  
She ran her thumb over the happy couple, Buffy's head was closer in the shot, smiling as she got a shot of both of them in frame. They were lying on her bed. Their bed.  
  
"How did you get so beautiful? Can't believe it now, it's been two years."  
  
Her thumb brushed across the glass covering her lover's face. She didn't notice the trial of blood it left.  
  
Faith heard a whimpering behind her, and her eyes went dark as she spun around to face the bleeding girl on the floor.  
  
"Sit down bitch! If you move again, I'll beat the shit out of you!"  
  
"Okay." The broken mess that once was a person answered. Tears fell freely from her face making it sting when the salt reached open wounds.  
  
Faith's temper flared.  
  
"Quit crying bitch, why do you always make me shout at you?!"  
  
Faith dropped the photo, leaving it abandoned on their bed. Buffy's bed. She paced over to the blonde and grabbed her by the arm making her wince.  
  
"How could you? Just leave me and love him out the blue?"  
  
She flinched away from Faith's voice, her eyes landing on a carpet that was covered with someone else's blood. Faith pulled her up, her voice got more vindictive.  
  
"Oh, what's a matter Buffy? Am I too loud for you?"  
  
Another blow to the face stunned the blonde as Faith pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Too bad bitch, you're gonna finally hear me out this time."  
  
Faith grabbed the duct tape from the floor and started to tie Buffy's hands together. She made feeble attempts to escape but cried harder when Faith pressed on her broken wrist.  
  
Faith was in a daze, her ramblings almost incoherent.  
  
"At first, I'm like all right, you wanna throw me out?  
That's fine!  
But not for him to take my place, are you out you're mind?!  
  
This couch, this TV, this whole house is mine!"  
  
She looked at the tear streaked slayer, realizing that her own tears were falling at their own accord.  
  
"How could you let him sleep in our bed?!  
  
Look at him, Buffy."  
  
She seized her face in her hand and jerked it to the left. The blood. The ashes. Buffy couldn't face what had happened.  
  
"Look at your Angel now!"  
  
"No!" She screamed, squeezing her eyes shut.  
  
"I said look at him!"  
  
She shook Buffy's face, her nails making fresh wounds in her cheek.  
  
"He ain't so hot now is he? Little punk!"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Buffy tried so hard to sound strong, but her strength wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!"  
  
Faith let go of her face and tried to pull Buffy toward her door, but she resisted. She smelled the vodka on her when she first stormed into her door.  
  
"You're drunk! You're never going to get away with this!"  
  
"You think I give a fuck?!"  
  
Once Buffy was gone, she wouldn't have anything else to lose.  
  
"Come on we're going for a ride, bitch."  
  
Faith pulled her out to her mother's SUV, gabbing the keys by the front door. Once outside, the cold wind stung Buffy. She knew what Faith was going to do.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Sit up front."  
  
"Well I can't just leave my room like that, what if my mom comes home?" Buffy was desperately trying to rationalize to her, but her own mind was slipping away from her too.  
  
"You'll be right back...  
  
Well, you'll be in the trunk."  
  
The car was speeding around swift curves of California highway. Faith was paying more attention to the voices in her head than the road. Buffy knew that a car accident was the best thing that could happen to her right now.  
  
"You really fucked me, B. You really did a number on me."  
  
Buffy could taste blood and bile in her mouth.  
  
"Never knew me hitting on Angel would come back to haunt me.  
  
But we was kids then B,  
I was only 16.  
That was years ago. I thought we wiped the slate clean."  
  
Faith was screaming and crying, looking at Buffy for some sign of response.  
  
Buffy knew that whatever happened tonight, it was her fault.  
  
"That's fucked up!"  
  
"I love you." Buffy cried, trying to reach her. Faith didn't even seem to hear her.  
  
"Oh God my brain is racing."  
  
"I love you!" She meant it.  
  
"What are you doing?  
Change the station. I hate this song!"  
  
The radio was on from when Joyce was driving earlier today.  
  
"Does this look like a big joke?"  
  
Another quick curve.  
  
"No!"  
  
"There's a pile of ash you liked to fuck in your bed room!  
Ha-ha.  
What you think I'm kiddin' you?  
  
You loved him didn't you?"  
  
"No!" She lied.  
  
"Bullshit, you bitch! Don't fucking lie to me!"  
  
She was about to punch her across the face again. A car honked and swerved past them.  
  
"What the fuck's this guy's problem on the side of me?  
Fuck you asshole,  
yeah bite me  
  
B..."  
  
Buffy didn't respond.  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
Her eyes darted toward her.  
  
"Why don't you like me?  
  
You think I'm ugly don't you?"  
  
Faith was crying harder, smearing blood on her face as she wiped her own tears away.  
  
"It's not that!"  
  
"No you think I'm ugly."  
  
"Baby," Buffy needed to reach her. She moved her bound hands to touch Faith's leg, when she suddenly swerved to the side of the road and slammed on her brakes.  
  
"Get the fuck away from me!  
Don't touch me!  
I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!  
  
I SWEAR TO GOD I HATE YOU!"  
  
Buffy was frozen, watching the consequences of what she did. Faith was screaming and grabbed Buffy. She braced herself for another attack but the brunette just pulled her into a hug kissing her bruised and broken face.  
  
"OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Faith was ripping at Buffy's cloths.  
  
"How the fuck could you do this to me?"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"How the fuck could you do this to me?"  
  
Faith stopped suddenly and jumped out of the car, running to the passenger door.  
  
"Come on, get out."  
  
"I can't. I'm scared."  
  
"I said get out bitch!"  
  
"Let go of my hair, please don't do this baby."  
  
Buffy felt gravel cut into her back, as she was dropped on the ground  
  
"Please I love you." She crawled her knees. "Look we can just take off and leave."  
  
"Fuck you.  
You did this to us!  
You did it, it's your fault!  
  
Oh my God I'm crackin' up.  
Get a grip Faith."  
  
She dropped to the ground next to Buffy, with a look on her face as if nothing had just happened.  
  
"Hey remember the time we went to the Bronze?  
And you were like so drunk that you threw up all over Xander?"  
  
Faith brushed a dirty blonde strand out of Buffy's face.  
  
"That was funny wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That was funny wasn't it?!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Faith got back up off the ground and started to pace.  
  
"See it all makes sense, doesn't it?  
You and Angel have a fight.  
One of you tries to grab a knife.  
And during the struggle he accidentally gets his Adam's apple sliced."  
  
"No!" She screamed but it didn't make a difference.  
  
"And while this is goin' on, her girlfriend just walks in.  
She panics and she gets her throat cut."  
  
She took out the bloody knife from before.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"So now they're both dead and you slash your own throat.  
  
So now it's double homicide and suicide with no note."  
  
Faith pulled her to her feet and steadied her, waving the knife around threateningly.  
  
"I should have known better when you started to act weird.  
We could've...  
  
HEY!"  
  
Buffy tried to take off toward the road.  
  
"Where you going? Get back here!  
  
You can't run from me Buffy."  
  
If she could just wave down a car.  
  
"It's just us, nobody else! You're only making this harder on yourself."  
  
Faith grabbed her by the shoulders before she reached the road, and pulled her back down on the ground.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Got'cha!"  
  
Buffy screamed for anyone to hear her. Anyone.  
  
"Ha! Go ahead yell!  
Here, I'll scream with you!  
  
AH SOMEBODY HELP!  
  
Don't you get it bitch? No one can hear you.  
Now shut the fuck up and get what's comin to you...  
  
You were supposed to love me."  
  
Faith's hands squeezed tighter around Buffy's throat.  
  
"NOW BLEED! BITCH BLEED!" 


End file.
